This invention relates to a method for preparing temperature resistant carbon fiber-reinforced carbon or graphite modules which are employable, for example, for the thermal insulation of walls of high-temperature heating furnaces. The invention is also related to such modules prepared in accordance with this invention.
Conventionally, the type of carbon fiber-reinforced carbon or graphite modules, which have been shaped to desired dimensions, are prepared by impregnating a flock of carbon fibers with resins or pitch, heating the flock within a mold cavity to a temperature of 250.degree.-400.degree. C. so that the resins or pitch impregnated in the flock are cured, whereby the flock is shaped to the dimensions of the mold cavity, and then removing the flock or module from the mold and heating it further to a higher temperature of 1,000.degree.-1,400.degree. C. for the carbonization thereof. The flock or module might be subjected, if desired, to a further higher temperature of 2,500.degree.-3,000.degree. C. to effect the graphitization thereof.
In this way, it is conventional to charge or insert into a mold, carbon fiber chips, fabric, or rovings together with a resin solution which has been applied to them as binders therefor. This charging operation is not easy on account of the tackiness imparted by the resin to the carbon fiber flocks. And, disadvantageously, such conventional method require molds having cavities of different dimensions in accordance with dimensions to which the flocks are to be shaped.